Heart of an Assassin
by starcrossedlovers56
Summary: He is a former assassin, but decided to leave that life after meeting her. Stella/Noctis


**Heart of an Assassin**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
****Author Note: Just something that came that came to mind  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy Versus XIII**

His fingers gently trace the black tattoo underneath his forearm.

The symbol of a black crescent moon that had a gray crystal shape in the background of the crescent moon, the mark of the assassin guild that he used to belonged to.

Although he would silently admit that was a long time ago but that doesn't necessary stop him from fearing that the guild would come after him and his fiancé.

Or perhaps it was because of the fear that they would somehow use her against him or that they would somehow target her.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice questions and he can slightly felt the bed shift from her kneeling on the bed behind him and he doesn't need to turn around to know that Stella was dress in a lavender silk nightgown a gift from her best friend he believes.

"Hmm just thinking," he replies.

"About your past?" she questions slightly noting the fact he was staring at the tattoo on the underside of his arm.

He nods, and despite the fact that he has only told her pieces of his past it was only just pieces and for the most part. He silently knows that she has decided that when he is ready to tell her about his past as a whole about the fact that he was a former assassin for the Crystalix Guild since he was a teenager.

"Then I guess I will leave you to your thoughts," she says moving to get off the bed and was probably going to move to the living room of their apartment so she can work on a paper for her history class that was due next week.

"Wait" he calls causing Stella to pause in her movements causing her to slightly glances back at him on the bed a slight look of curiosity crossing her features. "I should tell you after all I don't want to keep any secrets from my soon to be wife."

She smiles lightly but none of the less waited for him to continue.

"What if I told you I was an assassin," Noctis says causing her blue-violet eyes to widen slightly.

"It still wouldn't change what I feel about you," she replied noting the fact that her fiancé's eyes widen slightly from the view that she has of his face.

"How come," he questions slightly starring at the blonde woman next to him.

"Because it is not the not the man who you are today," she replies back, "besides I have always had suspicions, you have scars that one can only get in battle some from the looks of blades others the use of bullets. Besides for whatever reason you left the guild."

She moves to peck him softly on her lips, slightly noting the fact that Noctis smiles softly, "So are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Hmm should I be?" he questiones, causing Stella to smirk lightly.

"Well my older brother may be a bit protective with you, my mom would probably would know every single detail about you, oh yeah my dad was a general," she replies. "So are you scared."

"Your attempts failed," he replies before moving in to kiss her passionately on the lips and laying her back on the bed.

The restaurant that her family was chosen was elegant, and required that required elegant wear not necessary jeans and a t-shirt.

He silently button up the long sleeve button up shirt that was made out of navy blue silk with a black jacket over that matched his pair of pants and shoes.

He silently knows that Stella had a chosen a long light blue strapless dress that had a small slit running up the middle of it showing a bit of leg although he also assumes it was to make walking easier, with a pair of strappy heals.

He slightly noticed when she walked out of the bathroom that her golden locks fell gently around her shoulders, but instead of it being straight like he was used instead it curled around her bare shoulders.

"You look beautiful Stel," he says kissing her lightly on the cheek, slightly noting the fact that a small blush to cross her cheeks.

"Thank you," she murmurs softly before moving to grab her elegant coat off the bed and slipped it on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Stella," she slightly heard his soon to be mother in law said as she approached they table with her arm slight loop through his.

Although she did unloop her arm from his and moved to hug her mother and then her father, and from what he knows about her family she was their only daughter, although she has heard that she has an older brother as well.

"Mom, dad, this is my fiancé Noctis Caelum," she introduced after pulling away from her father's hug, and introducing her to them.

She slightly noticed her mother lips curled into a pleasant smile as she moved to greet her fiancé, while her father did the same, before moving to sit in the booth.

"So where is Agahnim," Stella questioned taking a sip of her red wine but slightly squeezing Noctis hand as well.

"He should be her shortly," the elder female Flurent said, "He was running a bit late his job kept him or something."

"Sorry I'm late," a long hair blonde man said, Noctis instantly studied Stella's older brother his platinum blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail and he couldn't help but to feel a slightly dangerous aura from the man.

"Took you look enough," Stella jokingly said although a bright smile was dancing on her lips as he moved to sit on the edge of the booth next to their mother.

"So I take it that you must be Noctis," Agahmim said turning his pale blue eyes to Noctis and although his voice was polite he can sense a bit of a dangerous aura around the man.

Almost as if he isn't who says he is, especially when was talking a bit about his job at dinner while they wait for their main courses to be served.

Although he surely wasn't going to share his beliefs with anyone else just yet, but usually his feelings about people were usually correct.

"You were a member of the Crystalix guild weren't you?" Agahmim said a few weeks later the night before his wedding ironically enough although he was silently grateful for the fact that he didn't necessary involved in any of his family members in this or anyone else.

He frowned instantly at that remark and from the tone in the blonde's voice he knows that he had probably given orders to kill him because of the fact that he decided to leave the guild.

"That's right," he replied and he can almost foresee the fight that was about to take place in his inner mind, he knows that Agahmim would attack him.

"Then why did you leave?" he demanded summoning his sword from thin air no doubt having the same abilities as himself.

"Because I don't believe in their cause anymore," he replied blocking his sword with his own, "And because of her."

"You mean Stella," Agahmim demanded moving to strike him again, which he deflected with his blade as well. The dark haired man nodded remembering his first meeting with the blonde a couple of years ago. She had been a medical student working part at the hospital that he just happened to woke up in after getting shot.

She was so full of life, that he couldn't help but to be drawn towards the woman. Always wanting to help others.

That it honestly didn't take long before the two of them started to form a relationship, despite the risks that he knows that he was taking.

"Do you believe you are protecting Stella by working for them?" he questioned the blonde hair man. The blonde haired man frowned lightly but made no reply. He knows that if he backs away from this mission they will kill his younger sister and the rest of his family.

"They'll kill her anyway," Noctis replied blocking Agahmim's attack. "They are only using her as leverage to make you do their bidding."

"And if I don't kill you, they'll kill her anyway," he replies swinging his sword to attack him again.

"I'll protect Stella with my life," he replies vehemently. "I'll bring down the order if it means that she will be safe."

"Then do it," the blonde replies. "But if she were to die then I'll be hunting you down."

Noctis nods before watching the blonde male leave.

He will protect with Stella with his life.

-**the end**


End file.
